


Ordinary Life

by Setsuna24



Series: Of Family, Friends and Lovers [15]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito believed he wanted an ordinary life, he truly did, and he had the opportunity to see what his life without Asami was like. One week of no Asami brought along a revelation that had him making a very important life choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> There is fluff in this...
> 
> I don't know what else to say....

**Ordinary Life**

Akihito was house-sitting for the week, Asami had not been happy about it but in the end they struck a bargain the young photographer was not too happy about and the older man let him do as he pleased as long as Akihito stayed true to his word. Takato and his wife were out showing off their new baby to his parents practically all the way at the other side of Japan. What possessed his friend to go on such a long trip with two kids, one of which is a wailing newborn, he would never know. But here he was watching over the house because Takato’s wife, in her post-partum hormone-filled mind, was apparently not going to feel relaxed unless someone stayed watching the house as if it was a real person or as if they had enough cool shit to make it worth the while to break in, which they didn’t.

The first day was uneventful. He had volunteered to do some cleaning around the house since with the new baby and a toddler it was hard on Takato’s wife to keep up with things and the house was really starting to look it. All he did all day was clean and laze about watching every single ninja movie on his friend’s collection, which was rather extensive, and drink cheap beer. Mid afternoon he left for a photo shoot and was back before eight thirty, Asami’s goons were sticking out like sore thumbs as usual as they kept the perimeter around the house secure.

The second day he had practically nothing to do, all the cleaning was done and he had already gone through all the movies in the house he had not seen before. He had a job for the daycare he visits frequently that afternoon and ended up staying longer to read the kids a story before their parents came to pick them up. After that he went to meet with Mitarai to chase down some cheating politician and ended up cheated out of the promised 40% by his slimy colleague. By the time he made it to the house it was almost midnight and Asami’s goons, the ones that were not following him at the moment, were still in their posts. Akihito still thought this ridiculous because the house was in a quiet family-oriented neighborhood where nothing ever happened and seeing men in black suits standing on corners and under lamp posts all day and night was starting to freak some people out. They did not come closer to him though, or acknowledged him in any way; after all they were supposed to pretend he was not the reason for them being there and not make any kind of contact unless there was an emergency.

The third day was very busy, he was covering for a friend of his at a studio that day and the models had already given him a headache by noon. Thankfully he only had to stay until three. Kou came over that afternoon and they spent the rest of the day drinking themselves stupid, eating junk food, and playing videogames.

Forth, fifth, and sixth days came and went with normal photography jobs, minor house cleaning, and keeping mostly normal work hours. There was no chasing down bad guys, no being chased down dirty alleys by bad guys, no all nighters trying to catch influential people doing what they shouldn’t, and no Asami… Akihito was absolutely bored… and horny.

“Is this really what an ordinary life is like?” He asked himself out loud as he lay in the guest room that sixth night.

To be honest, he thought he would like it. He thought he would take to it like a duck to water. Ever since he met Asami his life has been a rollercoaster from one horrible thing to the next with frequent stops for mind-blowing sex in between. Truthfully, he did not mind the mind-blowing sex not now anyways, not that he would ever admit to that though. But he had kept telling himself that all he wanted was an ordinary life and that all the horrible things that happened were because being by Asami’s side would not allow him to have said life, which in large part was true. Now though he was really wondering if that was truly what he wanted, now that he had a taste of it he was not really sure. Compared to his adrenaline filled days and the feelings he experienced while in Asami’s company, an ordinary life seemed hollow and boring as fuck.

Asami had stayed away, just as he had promised, and his goons had been surprisingly unobtrusive. He felt bereaved, like some kind of emptiness had vacuumed something important out of his life, what that implied he did not like one bit.

On the seventh day, after Takato and his family had come back, he went home to Asami. At exactly nine fifteen he crossed the door into the condo and wouldn’t you know it, Asami was already there. The golden eyed man sat quietly on the living room couch directly opposite to the door drinking from a tumbler of whiskey and taking in what to Akihito in all intents and purpose should have been a walk of shame but surprisingly wasn’t. For the first time in a long time he truly knew what he wanted and was going for it without outside forcers pressuring him to do it. He was doing this, he was staying, out of his own free will and that fact scared him more than a little.

Asami watched him patiently as he took off his shoes and placed them to the side on the genkan. Akihito said nothing as he crossed the living room and stood before the couch.

“You came back.” Asami stated and for a moment Akihito found himself believing that it had sounded like Asami had not been entirely sure he would.

“Of course I did.” He replied not giving a hint of what he had heard on Asami’s voice.

“How was your little exploration of yourself? Did you learn anything interesting?” Asami wanted to make sure why he was here, Akihito thought he could give him that much.

“I did. That life, it just isn’t for me.” He said and Asami visibly relaxed his tense shoulders.

“Of course it isn’t, I am not in it.”

Asami smirked and Akihito smiled.

“You conceited prick…” Akihito laughed then, because he had really missed this cat and mouse game of theirs. “Let’s go to bed old man.” He said as he walked down the hallway toward the bedroom.

“Eager for some attention, are you?” Asami was chuckling as he got off the couch and followed him.

“In your dreams bastard.” Was the only reply as a blushing Akihito disappeared into the bedroom.

Alone in the hallway Asami could not help but think _‘Yes, every single night you were gone Akihito, every single night.’_

Akihito had chosen to come back of his own free will, Asami will never again let him go, and according to their deal Akihito will never again leave his side.

He had been afraid of what Akihito would discover by living a life without him in it. It turned out he should have let him go a long time ago because now that he had come back Asami knew for certain that Akihito was truly his.

In the bedroom, Akihito stood with his back toward him and his eyes focused on nothing in particular. He was clearly in deep thought. Asami walked toward him and surrounded the small waist with his arms pulling the slim body closer to his. Still in the embrace, Akihito turned around, looked him in the eyes, and smiled. It was a slow and sweet smile and though small it was brighter than all the others that had previously adorned his lover’s face. It was a smile filled with many words that would likely not leave those rosy lips for a long time still and Asami felt his heart thud hard in his chest. He would wait for those words, he could wait for them the rest of his life of that he was sure, but at this point that smile and the determination of hazel eyes as they set on his own golden ones was enough for him.

Before Asami had time to make a move Akihito had already decided he would be honest with him even if just for the night. Small hands surrounded the strong neck and pulled Asami downward, at the same time Akihito leant forward to meet in an intimate kiss. Shamelessly he explored the older man’s mouth alternating as he bit on the perfect lips, sucked on that devilish tongue, and invaded into that sinful mouth with his own pink muscle. His breath came in pants as lack of air had interrupted his wanton kisses. Akihito’s respiration was still rapid and labored when Asami, taking him in his arms, carried him to the bed and laid him down. Slowly, like a hungry predator, the larger man crawled on top of him. To Akihito, it felt like hours until those devious lips joined his to make some exploration of their own as Asami took charge and invaded Akihito’s mouth with his tongue.

Asami stopped kissing him just long enough to rip Akihito’s shirt to shreds with his bare hands and lodge himself to the rosy nubs on the boy’s chest, moving from one to the other with both hands and mouth. He was moaning louder than a cheap whore as Asami bit and sucked on one of his nipples while pinching and pulling the other, Akihito could not care less. Truly, he would go to the depths of hell with this man and any punishment the devil rained on him would be worth all the pleasure fill moments with Asami, he knew he was doomed and damn if he did not embrace it.

When had his pants and underwear come off? He did not know, but it was one more of those things he would add to the long list of things he simply did not give a fuck about. He did care that at the moment there was still too much clothing between his and Asami’s body. He wanted to feel the man’s hot skin against his and set to do some unclothing of his own. Asami was kissing him again as his large hands traveled south in a tortuously slow caress. Akihito’s hands were shaking with need to touch, he had managed to push the suit jacket off Asami’s shoulders and loosen the tie but was having a hard time unbuttoning Asami’s shirt. The young man didn’t want to waste more time to feel Asami pressed against himself because of some damn buttons so he just pulled at the shirt until they flew in every direction, the man had a million shirts and a broken one was nothing to worry about anyways, and Asami’s chest was bared for him to explore.  

His small hands touch the expanse of Asami’s broad chest before tangling on soft raven hair and pulling the man closer still. Asami was now completely naked, Akihito had no idea when that happened either, and he would be damned because as he locked his legs around the man’s waist and rubbed his groin against Asami’s he thought it a blessing from heaven.

“Asami.” He called between desperate moans.

His cock was throbbing and weeping like it was about to explode and Asami had halted his movements to pin him to the bed. The older man kissed his mouth once more and trailed heated, bruising kisses all the way to his pulsating erection. Small puffs of hot breath hit his swollen head and it wrenched another loud moan from Akihito’s mouth only to be outdone by the one caused when Asami licked then sucked the organ into his mouth. Asami teased with his tongue by pocking at the slit with it then sucked the throbbing dick into his mouth again as he pumped the base.

He alternated the pressure of the hand pumping as well as added small bites to the swollen head and did countless other things that had the blond losing all rationality and screaming like a bitch in heat. The man was a master of fellatio but even Akihito had to agree this particular time was absolutely glorious as deft hands and expert mouth used every weapon available in their arsenal to drive him insane with pleasure and pain. If there was something that could be said about Asami, Akihito would say he was a fantastic cock sucker and the best lay of his life, not that he would say that but in his mind he knew it was true. Along with the hand and mouth currently torturing his leaking hardness, there was a finger prodding his insides and driving him closer to the edge. One finger became two and two became three, the sensation was just too much as they racked that oh so sweet bundle of nerves inside him and Akihito spilled himself into Asami’s hungry mouth.

Asami swallowed and mover up to kiss him deeply, Akihito could taste himself on that sinful mouth and it had him burning for more. He pulled at the man’s shoulders and hooked one leg on one of Asami’s. Knowing his lover would understand his need.

“Tell me what you want Akihito.”

“You.”

“Be clear, tell me, what do you want?”

“I want you inside me… Ryuichi”

It was the first time Akihito had called him by his given name and it felt like a floodgate had been open. He did not think it would affect him when his little lover decided to finally cross that line but by the gods did it turn him into a wild beast, the declaration of what the boy wanted from him did not help either. Asami sunk himself into Akihito’s warm passage and could not summon the will to let his lover adjust to the intrusion; he had lost all control of himself. The golden eyed man pounded into that inviting heat with a savage force he had never dare use before, even in their wildest theists he had been holding back, but now he found that he just couldn’t. Akihito’s hips were pinned to the bed with a bruising grip, it would certainly leave marks, but so would Akihito’s hands as they gripped Asami’s arms, and he would certainly sport Akihito’s teeth marks on his shoulder tomorrow. The blond had bit hard enough to draw blood.

 Grunting, moaning, and screaming filled the room. Their joining was animalistic and savage, filled with a hunger that came from deep within their souls and could only be satiated when they had both painted each other with marks of ownership and their bodies as well as their minds succumbed to exhaustion.

All night was passed in a wild embrace. The sun was just coming up when their bodies could no longer move and they were both covered in bruises and bite marks. Akihito’s head rested on Asami’s chest as strong arms held him close and a steadying heartbeat lulled him to sleep.  Before he succumbed to the darkness of exhausted oblivion he whispered the words that had been on his mind since he returned.

“I missed you.”

Akihito had come back; he had chosen a life with Asami even though he had been given an out. He was staying because he wanted to and Asami found that he had never before felt so complete. Still lying on the strong chest Akihito fell asleep not knowing Asami had answered “me too.”

 


End file.
